


Collar Full

by Asameki



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Collar full - Freeform, Fluff, God save Yaku, Lev can SING my dudes, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Songfic, band au, talent show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Yaku really wasn't expecting much from the school talent show.And he sure as hell wasn't expecting a certain childish sliver hair first year to be in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for like a month, and i was like  
> Fuck it, it's 1:25 am and I am awake, no better time to do it

It was that special time of year again, when the school would be hosting it's annual talent show.

Yaku wasn't originally planning on going, but was reminded by Kuroo that this would be his last chance to.

So here he was, taking a seat near the front row ~~~~.

People came and went, nothing extremely special. Kuroo had gone up and had a short science experiment(which actually went quite well, surprisingly) but that was the only thing that stuck out.

Well, it had been until the last performance.

_"And lastly, we have Haiba Lev singing "Collar Full" by Panic at the Disco."_

Yaku's eyes widened when he saw Lev walks onto the stage. He had his usual grin,but there was something nervous in it.

Music started to play, and Lev looked around the crowd.

Lev took in a deep breath before he started to sing.

_~We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired_

_I won't leave any doubt, or stone unturned~_

Yaku stared up at Lev. The music was catchy, and the lyrics nice. But what really got him was the fact that it was a  _love_ song.

~ _I've got a collar full, of chemistry from your company_

_So maybe tonight I'll be, the libertine~_

Yaku chocked on air.  _Does he even know what that means???_

Lev really didn't seem to care, he was dancing and moving to the beat. He took a deep breath before going into the chorus.

_~Oh show me your love, your love_

_Give me more but it's not enough~_

_"He's looking for someone"_ Yaku realized, when he noticed Lev's eyes sweeping over the audience.

_~Show me your love, your love_

_Before the world catches up~_

Yaku tried to think of who he would be singing it for.  _Have I ever seen him with any girl? Is it someone I'm his class?_

_~Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't want to know_

_If your gonna be the death of me that's how I wanna go!~_

_Lev is, really passionate about this person_ , Yaku realized. He felt something in his gut drop, but he ignored it.

 ~ _You've got this all worked out l, with so little time_

_Memories that I'd black out, if you were mine~_

Lev was still looking around the crowd, slight worry appearing on his face. _Has he still not found the person?_ Yaku looked around the audience too, thinking that maybe he'd be able to spot the girl.

~ _You've got a pocket full, of reasons why your here tonight~_

When Yaku turned back around, he was surprised to find Lev grinning at him happily.

~ _So baby tonight just be, the death of me~_

Yaku's eyes widened. Lev was still stareing at him, and it seemed like he was singing  _too_ him. 

_~Oh show me your love! Your love_

_Give me more but it's not enough~_

Lev's smile had grown bigger and happier after he spotted Yaku. He was singing louder, and dancing around the stage.

_~Show me your love, your love_

_Before the world catches up~_

_Wait, is this about ME? There's no way. He doesn't like me, why would he?_ Yaku closed his eyes. This was just a mistake. Lev had spotted his  _friend_ , which would of course make him happy.

~ _Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't wanna know_

_If your gonna be the death of me that's how I wanna go~_

At the last line, Lev stretched his arm out to someone.

To  _Yaku_

His face flushed, and he realized that since he was sitting in the front row, he could actually get on the stage.

Lev must have realized this too, because next thing Yaku knew was that he was being pulled onto the stage with Lev.

Yaku landed on the stage on his butt, and looked up at Lev. He nearly hissed  _What are you doing?_ But the look on Lev's face stopped him. He looked so sincere, so happy, but nervous. And admittingly cute, with his eyes bright and his face now red.

 That's when Yaku accepted the fact that  _Yes_ , this was about him.

 ~ _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,oh oh oh, oh oh oh~_

Lev toke a deep breath before going onto the next part.

~ _Oh show me your love, your love_

_Give me more but it's not enough~_

It was sang softly, and Lev's worry was obvious. He sure as hell wasn't expecting Yaku to get up and walk over to him.

~ _Oh show me your love, your love_

_Before the the world catches up~_

Lev felt Yaku wrap his arms around him, and bury his face on him. Lev's face lit up as he sang the last part of the song.

~ _Oh show me your love, your love_

_Give me more but it's not enough~_

He felt Yaku's grip tighten on him.

 ~ _Oh show me your love your love_

_Before the world catches up~_

They were both in there own little worlds.

Lev was happy that Yaku liked him back and tht his plan had worked.

And Yaku was thinking _am I really going to do this?_

~ _Show me your love~_

That was all the answer he needed.

Yaku reached up and yanked Lev down to him. He leaned forward and kissed Lev.

Lev's brain short circuited from the kiss. Once he realized what was going on, he lifted Yaku up to him and kissed him back.

They were remind of where they were when they heard cheering and Kuroo yelling " _GET SOME!"_

Yaku buried his face into Lev's neck, and heard Lev whisper "I like you Yaku-san."

 Lev could hear Yaku whisper "I like you too."

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometjinsg happening with Leeeeev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:*walks in a month late with a Sonic cup* I have no excuses and I'm sorry.  
> ALSO NOTE: IN THIS STORY THEY DONT LIVE DAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER FOR THE SAKE OF PLOT AND SAVING MY TIME.

The next day, Yaku went to school like normal, walking until he got to the cross road to wait for Lev.

When Lev did show up, he was running at full pace and nearly knocked Yaku down.

"YAKUUUUUUUU"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTIC BEANPOLE"

"Sorry Yaku! But you'll never believe what happened!"

Yakiu sighed. "What happened Lev?"

Lev smiled."I'll tell you after school! Speaking of which, do you wanna go somewhere with me after school? You know, since we're dating?"

Yaku felt his face heat up slightly at the mentioning of them dating, but covered it up by saying"If you weren't going to tell me until later, why mention it now?"

Lev shrugged his shoulders, and they walked to school like normal.

Morning practice went like normal, with some people coming over to congratulate them on their relationship.

Yaku could also bet on his life that he saw Yamamoto give Kuroo 20 dollars, but that's not important.

The rest of the day went on normally, with nothing really sticking out, minus Him and Lev holding hands and Lev kissing him before going back to his class after lunch.

Volleyball practice wasn't anything special,and soon enough home and Lev we're going to wherever Lev had decided to take him.

They ended up walking to an arcade, and we're greeted by the loud Karasuno number 4 and number 5.

"There you are! We were starting to worry that you wouldn't show!" The taller on said.

"Sorry, we had practice." Lev answered sheepishly.

Yaku looked at the three of them.

"What's going on. Because I  _swear_ to god I'm not joining your _fucking cult-_ Thats not what's going on Yaku!" Lev said, interrupting him.

The shorter of the two Karasuno members spoke up."Actually, we were asking him about joining our band. Your setter sent Hinata a video of his singing, and  _god,_ its  _heavenlly_. Exactly what we need for our band!"

After hearing that, Yaku felt kinda stupid."Ok, that makes sense. But why am I here Lev?"

Lev grinned."So you can see how cool your boyfriend is! In in a  _band,_ Yaku!"

The taller one smirked, and said"So that means your in?" 

Lev looked the two of the in child like wonder and excitement."Yes!"

The two boys high fived, and then high fived Lev.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me Not!"

"I'm Tanaka!"

"I'm Lev! And this is my boyfriend Yaku!"

Tanaka put his arm around Noya, then around Lev, and said"This seems like the start of something either absolutely terrible or something amazing!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TERRIBLE AND UN BETA'ED BUT ITS 1:14 AM F O R GI V E ME  
> Also I need a beta reader, so if your interested hmu

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> This is probably one of my best fics, yay me


End file.
